Hidden Secrets
by ColdTenshiEyes
Summary: COMPLETE When Kagome gets out of major stress at her place, she runs back to the Feudal Era, in hopes of comfort. And what's she want to tell Inuyasha? Oneshot! InuKags


This one's a Inu/Kags, GASP! I know! It's amazing, I'm actually putting a Inu and a Kags fanfiction up! 4th fanfiction

**Summary: When Kagome gets in trouble, she runs back to the Feudal Era, in hopes of comfort. What happens when she gets comfort in a whole other way? One-shot!**

**Pairings: Inu/Kags**

Kagome sat on her bed crying, crying like she had never cried before. Suddenly her mother walked in. "Kagome… I told you. If you keep skipping school the way you are, you'd get in trouble. And now look what happened!" Mrs. Higurashi who was normally a bubbly person was angry. Kagome mumbled something into her pillow, she was sprawled on her bed her face in her pillow, her arms clutching the pillow for dear life.

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi said aggravated. Kagome suddenly sat up glaring at her mother. "I said! I'm sorry I didn't know! How was I supposed to know running back in forth between time would end up to this? How was I supposed to know that my principal was going to come to the shrine and ask about my well being? How was I supposed to know not to come home that day!" Kagome yelled at her mother, which was usually a rare occasion. Mrs. Higurashi narrowed her eyes, "Don't use that tone of voice at me young lady!"

Kagome threw her face back into the pillow. Yesterday was a day when they fought an extremely powerful demon. And Kagome having the Jewel Fragments, was attacked being heavily bruised and cut. After they defeated it, Kagome decided that she'd go home and bandage up and also restock. When Kagome arrived home she looked like a little rag doll. Her hair was messed up, her left cheek was really bruised, she had cuts from head to toe, she was covered in dirt, and her school uniform was torn and bloodied.

Well it just so happened her principal was over visiting and having a little 'chat' with her mother. Kagome didn't know coming in yelling "Mom, I'm home!" like always, her mother had fibbed saying she was at her aunts house healing and wasn't going to be back for sometime. Right when he was about to leave, Kagome came home. Well the principal came back in, talking to Kagome's mom and Kagome about how important it is that she had to come to summer school and come to school for the rest of the year. Later that night after dinner Mrs. Higurashi announced that Kagome wasn't allowed to go to the Feudal Era until school was out, and now it was only March. Almost 4 whole months of not going to the Feudal Era fighting demons, talking to her friends, arguing with Inuyasha, and meeting new friends.

Kagome cried harder, Mrs. Higurashi was slowly losing her angry attitude but she had to be stern to her daughter. Mrs. Higurashi walked over to her daughter's bed side rubbing her back. "Kagome… I know it sounds hard but you have to. You need to. School is more important right now, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to go to court." She said in a calmer softer voice. Kagome's shoulders shook more she lifted up her head so her mother could hear, "But only I can see the Jewel Shards, only I can purify them, and what if Naraku attacks the gang? When I go back in 3-4 months, they may all be slaughtered dead! And I couldn't fight Naraku on my own! The group needs me! It's my responsibility as a Miko to fix what I messed up!" Mrs. Higurashi sighed. She didn't know what to do with this kid, she rarely told her no, since she was almost an only child.

Kagome spoke up again "Momma… you said the biggest thing to do is your responsibility. And my responsibility is fixing the Shikon Jewel. I broke it, well hypothetically the arrow did, but still I'm like the only one who can sense the Jewel Fragments, and your going to let my friends just hang around for 3 months only getting 2 or 3 if they're lucky, but if I'm there we could get about 5 or 6 in three months."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed again. She had taught her daughter, to always take care of her responsibilities, and her daughter was right, Naraku seemed to be a big threat to their very lives, and she was probably right about the Jewel Shard statement. "Well, baby what do you want me to do? I can't do anything about your school's demands. You are very smart, I know that, but you're also fighting demons and other creatures out there and you probably have little time to study."

"I don't need to study mother! Studying won't get me anywhere, I'm already a whole semester behind. How do you expect me to catch up? Summer school won't help, that would be a total of 6 months, and during that 6 months, Inuyasha and the gang could be killed or something horrible like that!" Kagome had lost her cool again. Mrs. Higurashi stood back up, "You may be a whole semester behind but you could probably catch up again! It had always been easy for you to catch up! Why's it a big problem now?" Her mother yelled back.

"Exactly! That's what I'm talking about! I can easily catch up! So I can study more in the Feudal Era!" Kagome retorted also narrowing her eyes at her mother. "You don't have time to study there! You'll be fighting Naraku or someone else powerful, like Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru! You don't even carry your text books around anymore, you say they're to heavy and they way you down when your dodging danger! It's been over 2 months since you last took them!" Mrs. Higurashi snapped.

Kagome started crying again, she felt the whole world was against her. "Alright then! How do expect me to tell this to Inuyasha? You know how he acts when Hojo is here! Me being gone for 3 or more months, he might think I don't care for him and the group anymore! He'll assume I like some average human boy, when I don't! I love Inuyasha!" Kagome barked her declarations of love to her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi was taken back by that one "Y-you love Inuyasha?" Kagome glared at her mother. "Yes! Yes I love Inuyasha, I love Inuyasha!" She screamed making sure her mother heard her. "But he loves the dead woman Kikyo. He doesn't love you." Her mother said slowly. Kagome lost her glare, instead looking at the floor, which actually looked rather interesting at the moment. "I know he doesn't love me. But it's probably because I haven't told him I love him. After my wounds were healed I was planning on going back and telling him." Kagome said rather quietly. Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "K-Kagome. I-I," She didn't know what to say.

Kagome starred up at her mother a moment. "You could tell them you're going to home school me." Mrs. Higurashi looked up at her ceiling, "Kagome… I couldn't possibly tell them that. They will for sure know that I'm lying." Kagome stared back at the floor. "Then what am I supposed to do? I can't just leave the gang hanging, Sango and Miroku see me as there little sister, and Shippo thinks I'm his mother. I couldn't possibly leave them all behind for school… besides, I highly doubt I'm going to stay here and go to college. If Inuyasha excepts me, than he'll probably want me as his 'mate' almost immediately."

"Just tell them your going to home school me, and if we ever defeat Naraku, I'll go to school again." Kagome stated. "But what of Inuyasha?" Her mother said. "What if he does except you as his wife?" Kagome shrugged, "I guess I'd be staying there." Mrs. Higurashi sighed again. "Kagome, I'll try. You go shower." With that her mother stepped out of her room.

Kagome showered, ate, and went to bed. Her thoughts were on Inuyasha, she didn't care about school, she wanted to tell Inuyasha how she felt. She hoped that he would make her his mate, it meant the world to her, that would mean that Inuyasha wouldn't run off and see Kikyo. That was always a plus, but than again, he could reject her and through her to the side like some rag doll. Kagome sighed, she had butterflies in her stomach.

The next morning Kagome woke up to Buyou licking her face. "Buyou, your not a dog, what are you doing?" Kagome asked. Buyou just meowed and jumped off of Kagome into her computer chair. Kagome changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Kagome walked down stairs slightly dizzy from getting up and staring at calico. "Mom?" Sota bumped into her, "Mom went to your school for some meeting, she won't be home until 12." Kagome looked at the clock it was only 11:30.

Kagome went and sat on the coach watching her little brother play 'Smash Bros. Melee' on his Gamecube. She eventually joined him and she was Zelda and/or Sheik and he was Roy. When her mother came home, Kagome won 3 games and Sota one 5. "Mom, how'd it go?" Kagome asked. "Oh it was fine, they let you be 'home schooled' but it took a lot of fighting, you so owe me." Kagome nodded, "Thanks mom!" Kagome ran over and hugged her mother. "Go get ready for the Feudal Era." Kagome nodded and ran upstairs.

Kagome had no more school uniforms, since her mother had to return them… well what was left of them. So now she packed jeans, jean skirts, and tang tops or t-shirts. She packed her food, candies, ramen, chips, and other stuff. She packed first aid kit, toiletries, and her photo album. Kagome said her good byes, and ran out into the well.

When Kagome landed, she saw it was slightly raining. "Oh man!" Kagome whimpered as she climbed up the wet well. She had fell numerous times and was now covered in mud. "Inuyasha probably doesn't even know I'm back, considering it's raining. He can't smell me. And if I'm lucky," She heaved her back pack over the well and sat on the edge, "He hasn't gone to see Kikyo, yet." Kagome looked up the raining sky and sighed. After a couple minutes, she started walking to the village. She stepped into Kaede's hut and stood there a moment. No one was there. She dropped her bag and turned around outside.

Kagome smacked her forehead, "Oh yea, now I remember, they are having a festival at a the next village. But Inuyasha said he wasn't going." She sighed again, and started heading for the God Tree. Were she hoped that Inuyasha was there, and alone. Kagome suddenly had a little cartoon day dream.

(They are in chibi form if you know what that is) Kagome trots over to The God Tree. Kikyo is there holding Inuyasha, Inuyasha is pulling away saying "I love Kagome, get your clay pot hands off of me!" Kagome smiles and runs over to them, she suddenly has a giant mallet and hits Kikyo on the head. Kikyo crumbles up and turns into dust, a bunch of orbs fly out of her body and one enters Kagome. Inuyasha hugs Kagome and Kagome hugs Inuyasha back.

Kagome sighed, if only life could be that simple. As the God Tree came into to view, Kagome saw the soul stealer like dragons, flying around. Kagome almost turned back, but there was nothing else to do, so she kept going. When Kagome arrived she saw something that she thought she'd never see before. Inuyasha suddenly slapped Kikyo. Both Kagome and Kikyo gasped, Kikyo's hand instinctively met her cheek. Inuyasha's eyes traveled from Kikyo to Kagome who had just stepped into the clearing.

"Kikyo, you're a fool." Inuyasha said, coldly he almost sounded like Sesshomaru. Kikyo's hand left her face, it wasn't bruised or bloodied, it was… cracked. "Inuyasha, you, I can't believe you slapped me!" Kikyo screamed out, "And for that, that whore!" Inuyasha's face was suddenly glued to Kikyo's, and again she was slapped harder, "You will never call Kagome a whore again, you're the Goddamned whore!" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, please, don't slap her again. It's not right, your not supposed to slap women, dead or alive." They were all surprised Kagome was standing up for Kikyo.

Inuyasha snarled one last time at Kikyo, "Leave now!" Kikyo glared at Kagome and than Inuyasha, "You'll won't me back, you'll see." And with that, her Soul Stealing Serpents picked her up and made her disappear. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, a lot more gentler than he did to Kikyo. "Kagome… I didn't expect you back so soon." The rain was becoming a light drizzle. "I… I need to talk to you." Kagome said nervously. Inuyasha nodded, "As well as I." He picked Kagome up, and jumped into the God Tree, sitting down with Kagome in his lap. "You go first." Inuyasha said.

Kagome slightly whimpered, but noticed he wanted her to go first and there was going to be no other way. "I… went home and got into some trouble…" She started off. She began telling him of how she got home and her principal was there. She told of how she could have had school for 6 months. Kagome than informed him about the fight she had with her mother, but didn't tell him the last part about her loving him. Kagome told him how this morning her mother went to the school and told them she was going to be home schooled.

Inuyasha seemed tense about the first parts, but then he started to loosen up some. He thought about interrupting her to get his point but she had started crying during the middle and he hated it when she cried. He let her cuddle into him, and allowed her to take her time. When she was done, he nodded taking in all the information. Kagome sniffled, "Your turn, then I'll tell you the last part." Inuyasha stared down at her, her hair was damp from the rain, her so called jeans were covered in mud from knees down. Her white shirt was see through and was really causing him to have dirty thoughts. Her milky brown eyes looked like an endless puddle, her cheeks slightly flushed from being held by him. And to top it off, she had the most adorable pout in the world.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath, "I hadn't expected you back so soon. I was planning on breaking it off with Kikyo. She wasn't any good for me, she only caused you more pain. Plus she wouldn't be able to produce off spring, seeming as she's dead." Inuyasha started out. He looked ahead the whole time, never once looking down at her. "It took me all day yesterday to find her, I wasn't sure how to tell her, so I waited until the gang went to the festival thingamajig. I hunted her down and she appeared here." Inuyasha heard Kagome start to hic-up from the crying from earlier.

"I wasn't sure how to do it, she had always been the avenging type, so I didn't want to put you in any danger. But when I appeared, she started off by trying to kiss me… as usual. I wouldn't let her and she gave me a stony glare, she yelled that it was because of you. She screamed that you were a whore and didn't deserve me. That's when I first hit her, and you showed up." Inuyasha took in a shaky breath, pulling Kagome closer to him. "Why?" Kagome asked. She sounded scared, nervous, unlike Kagome. "Why? Why, what? Why'd I stand up for you like that?" He stared down at her, her face was so close to his own, "Because, I love you Kagome."

Her eyes slightly widened, "Y-yo" she was cut off. Inuyasha's lips met Kagome's. Her lips were so warm, unlike Kikyo's. Inuyasha held the back of her head, bringing her closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She complied and he searched every segment of her mouth. Not leaving a single spot un-touched. Her tongue slowly began to come out and 'play'. Inuyasha softly growled making her make her own noise of content. Which only encouraged the hanyou further, he tilted her head back deepening the kiss in any way. They battled for dominance, but Kagome had to pull back for air.

Kagome and Inuyasha were panting for air. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, her eyes were glazed, her lip was slightly swollen from her first kiss. Her cheeks were a hint of pink and her scent was laced with his. Inuyasha smirked, "Now tell me what was the last thing you wanted to add?" Kagome looked at his honey gold eyes, "I love you, too."

Ahh… isn't that so sweet? I'm sorry, I didn't want it to end a lemon cause, I want my first lemon to be under Wings of a Tenshi. So, sorry if you were expecting one. I didn't know how to end this one-shot so I just stopped it there. I'll tell you now I'm not going to continue this! Even if you beg… sorry. Read and review!


End file.
